Decisions: An Alternate Ending
by Lachriel
Summary: *COMPLETED* Only one chapter. Its rated like that just to be safe. I think this is something completely different from what you may have seen before. I certainly hope so. Read to find out what makes it so different, and please don't forget to review. ^_^


Disclaimer: Well, technically nothing is mine except for the warped and very strange idea, but I've always believed that each of us who loves him has a little bit of Erik inside ourselves. So there! He _is_ mine! (I _so_ wish!)

Author's Note: It's based mostly on the ALW musical version, with a very distinct and noticeable difference. I _know_ what people are going to think about the ending but it is so _totally_ not that way, so don't even_ go_ there! Anyhow. I was trying to draw something and I came up with an idea for a picture of Eric and Christine, but it was something that had absolutely no explanation whatsoever and no reason for them to ever be in that pose. So I wrote one. Here it is- my explanation for a fanart piece that I haven't even actually drawn yet. By the way, I found complete lyrics to ALW's musical at http://myhome.shinbiro.com/~kinglaw/phan-lyrics.html which was a real help since my sheet music doesn't have "Beyond the Lake" and I couldn't remember the words.

/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\

****

Decisions: An Alternate Ending

"You try my patience. Make your choice!" What to do? Who to choose? Either way, someone would die. Would it be my best friend and childhood sweetheart or my dark angel, my angel of music, the man I loved with all my heart and soul.

He gazed down at me, his beautiful eyes pitiless. I deserved his hatred after all I had put him through. I had run to Raoul every time Erik frightened me with his temper. I had tried to run away from him completely when all he had ever done was love me and give me his celestial music. Sometimes I had hurt Erik on purpose just to spite him for scaring me- like when I had told him just now that I hated him. I hadn't meant it, but I had said the words anyhow and could not take them back no matter how much I wished to.

I sank to my knees, closing my eyes and covering my ears in an attempt to block out the pleas of the two men. If I chose Raoul then Erik was just as likely to kill himself as Raoul. If I chose Erik then Raoul would probably try to 'rescue' me and would probably die in the process. Or he might, as he had hinted he would, kill himself. No matter what they thought I was still a child. I was still the little girl who believed in angels. I might never be ready to make such a decision. The lives of the two men I loved most lay in my hands. Someone would die no matter what I chose tonight. And then, suddenly, I knew who it would be.

I stood and walked toward Erik, utterly calm in the wake of my epiphany. Suspicion and fear shone in his eyes, but he had no reason to worry. I would not hurt him. "Pitiful creature of darkness, what kind of life have you known? God give me courage to show you, you are not alone!" Erik backed away from me a step, wondering what I would do. I gave Raoul an apologetic glance, hoping that in time he would understand why I had done what I was about to do, hoping they both would. More than anything though, I hoped that in time they would forgive me for what I had done to both of them.

I grabbed Erik's lapels, pulling him close to me. He stiffened, shocked and more than a little horrified that I would touch him willingly. But that touch was nothing compared to what I did next. Standing on my toes a little I closed my eyes. Then, I kissed him. I could hear Raoul's gasp, feel his eyes boring into my back. I didn't care. Erik seemed confused for a moment before he began kissing me back. He wrapped his arms possessively around me, deepening the contact, and for a moment I nearly lost my resolve. I had never kissed anyone before, not like this.

I pulled away, my cheeks flushed. In his ear I whispered, "Erik, my angel, remember that I loved you." He looked at me, perplexed for a moment before he moved to kiss me again, not caring that Raoul was staring at us. I didn't let him though. Instead I moved out of his embrace, taking the two short steps to his throne-like chair. I lifted the revolver he had laid there, and in one swift motion I shot myself.

I fell, my vision shifting to blackness before I hit the floor in a blaze of white light. "Christine!" I heard dimly the sound of two separate voices frantically calling my name. I was lifted gently from the ground, felt hot tears splash my face.

"Erik?"

"Why, Christine?"

"I could not bear for either of you to die. I could not bear to loose my friend," I stated, looking toward Raoul who wore a horrified expression, "Or my Phantom, my angel… my love. Remember I loved you, Erik." I repeated, knowing he would understand now. "Please forgive me for the Hell I've put you through, and please live." He only nodded in response before leaning down to kiss my lips softly again. I put my arm around his neck, pulling him closer to deepen it. "I'm so sorry, Erik." was all I thought before I was swallowed up in the joy of the sensation. In that joy, that bliss, I died.

Then I was in heaven and everything was so beautiful. I was with my papa and mama again. They'd been waiting for me. Someday Erik and Raoul would be here too. I hope by then they understand, and have forgiven me. I know that they will be happier now that I am not there. Maybe they could even be friends. I smiled at the thought.

/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\

I knelt beside the still form of my angel, knowing I could not save her. The bullet had pierced her heart; it was bleeding far too heavily for me to stop it before she died. I lifted her gently from the floor, ignoring the blood that stained my clothes, her blood.

"Erik?" she murmured, barely above a whisper.

"Why, Christine?"

"I could not bear for either of you to die. I could not bear to loose my friend… or my Phantom, my angel… my love." she explained gently. "Remember I loved you, Erik." she repeated desperately. "Please forgive me for the Hell I've put you through, and please live." Forgive her? I was the one who should beg for forgiveness. I had driven her to this. It was I who had caused my angel's death. I should never have demanded that she choose, never threatened that boy. I could only nod in answer. Of course I would remember. How could I ever forget? Of course I would forgive her. There was nothing to forgive. Live? How? I didn't know, but for her I would try.

Her eyes drifted out of focus as I leaned down to her pale face, kissing her gingerly on her rosebud lips. Christine found the strength to drape her arm around my neck, pulling me closer and kissing me back fiercely.

She died there in my embrace. I knew the exact moment she was gone. One second she was there full of spirit and passion and love… love for me. The next her lips were strange and lifeless. I knew she was no longer with me, but I held her body close to my chest a moment longer before I laid her tenderly on the floor. With care I arranged the vales of her wedding gown around her peaceful face, putting the bouquet of white silk roses over the darkening red stain on the front of her gown. In death she truly looked like an angel. I touched my finger tips to my mouth and brushed them against her forehead before standing to face Raoul's accusing stare. There was none. The boy was in shock.

I released him from the Punjab lasso and shut him in Christine's room hoping he would not hurt himself. I left then, leading the mob away from my home and around in circles until they were lost and frightened and more than ready to give up. They ran for their lives, and I returned home.

I found Raoul sobbing hysterically and babbling incoherently. "I was only trying to help, Christine! Oh, it's all my fault. I should have seen it. I should have known. I should never have said what I did. Christine, where's your scarf? Have you lost it again? When shall we have another tea party in the attic? Your papa has said I may travel with you for a while." He was making little sense. I removed his shoes and tucked him into bed, making sure there was nothing in the room that he could harm himself with. Christine had wanted him to live, so I would tend to him until he recovered from the shock of her death. She had wanted me to live as well. Somehow, for my angel, I would find a way.

/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\

Author's Note: Like I said above. It is not an E/R. Erik's not gay, he's merely honoring Christine's last wishes and making sure Raoul isn't going to kill himself in his grief. So don't even think that. Anyway, the picture was of Erik crying over a dead Christine, which of course has never happened in any version I've ever read or heard of. Hope you like it. Please review because I'm very self-conscious and need feedback. Even if you want to flame (like for killing Chrissy) please go ahead and do that because I just need to know that someone somewhere has read my story. While you're at it, go check out my other ones. I'm writing another phanfic, "Dust in the Wind," an Animorphs fanfic called "My Story," and I'm co-authoring "Heero's Heart" which is posted under the name of Jiana.


End file.
